


No S'More for You

by SakuraScout



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Marshmallows, S'mores, i apologize for the pun but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku toast marshmallows. Take note: Do not mock Riku's marshmallow toasting methods.





	No S'More for You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : No S'More for You  
>  **Fandom** : _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Sora, Kairi, Riku  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Warnings** : This could happen anytime before, during, between, after the series wherever appropriate. Warning for my punny, not so punny title.  
>  **Disclaimer** : _Kingdom Hearts_ is owned by Square Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura. I own the stories I write.  
>  **Word Count** : 148  
>  **Originally Written** : 9 September 2013

[LJ](http://sakura-scout.livejournal.com/20670.html) | [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9675110/1/No-S-More-for-You) | [DA](https://sakura-scout.deviantart.com/art/KH-No-S-More-for-You-399309677) | [tumblr](http://sakura-scout.tumblr.com/post/60681588997/no-smore-for-you)

~

Sora popped another roasted marshmallow into his mouth, blowing around the sugary treat in an attempt to cool it down without having to spit it back out. Kairi giggled at Sora's antics and blew on her own roasted marshmallow before indulging in its fluffiness. Riku just rolled his eyes and blew out the flame surrounding his own marshmallow, tearing off the charred skin to reveal the melted gooey mass underneath.

"And you say I make a mess when I eat," teased Sora through his stuffed cheeks.

Riku proceeded to place the remains of his marshmallow onto a graham cracker and piece of chocolate bar, finishing it off with a second graham cracker. "Since you mocked me, I'm not making you a s'more."

Sora bemoaned his loss as Riku handed the newly made s'more to Kairi, who smiled widely as she took a large bite out of the treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, constructive criticism, and/or questions.


End file.
